Dean The Knight & His Loyal Squire
by kizubu
Summary: A scene in which I place myself in the arms of Dean in an alternate dimension where he is actually a knight instead of acting as one in the D&D/Larp episode.


_**Dean The Knight & His Loyal Squire. **_

The day was laborious and hot, but that didn't bother me, I was used to working hard for my lord. His title required so very much of his time, as well as his spirit, all of him seemed to evolve around war time. It wasn't surprising, a number of occasions I had been asked to leave my lord to the meeting of captains and generals. While I was happy he was held in as much esteemed as I had held him, I couldn't help but be jealous of their time around him. Ironic seen as I am his squire and thus he has spent an enormous amount more time with me than any of the peasants.

All the heat made the bugs pollinate and the birds sing to the blue skies above. It smelt of wild flowers, but that was hard to smell over the large quantities of ales being consumed by the soldiers. I was mocked many times for spending my time in the fields, being a man and a squire to a worthy lord just opened up the both of us for a cruel mocking. Though they rarely dared to speak such words when Dean was around, it was a sight that always brought a smile to my rosy lips. I recalled a time when he defended my honour, busting the nose of a drunken soldier, his friends of course chimed in before that, but their chiming ceased when they saw their felled friend. Ever since that day I had only looked at him with adoration, admiration, and love. I envied to be with him, but he was a lord, I was a squire, and we were men. I could never hope for him to return my love as the way I had wanted to be for so very long.

My lord was currently busy with doing his daily training routine, not just for himself, but for his men as well, he was proud to have the best fighters in the land, as well as the most disciplined. It wasn't that he was hard and cruel, he was firm but fair, as well as carrying a special aura around him, it made people humble and astounded, his determination was amazing.

However while he was training, I was left with the cleaning and polishing of his armour as well as cleaning his warhorse as well as his leather, scabbard, and other assortments as well as getting his food ready. Strangely, it made me feel closer to him as I cleaned his weaponry, feeling the worn handle, the smell of his armour, it was sweeter than the flowers in the field, but my senses were probably fooled by my obvious infatuation with the man. However it didn't matter, as I polished everything with a smile. After everything was done, his food was the last to be prepared, after it was ready I brought it to his tent where he liked to eat in privacy.

Right on time as he always was I smiled, he was dressed in his full battle gear, chainmail, plate mail, and all the assortments it required to keep it from loosening, it took me a fair time putting it all on him, but naturally I enjoyed it. Bowing courteously I began heading for the tent exit before he raised a stopping hand. His face firm, his skin glistened with sweet, I could smell the remains of the workout, musky and so very tantalising, it made me want to strip his armour off and see his muscular body once more. His face was serious, an obvious remnant of the hard training regime, "Is the food not good enough my lord?" I blurted out with a worried tone. His reply was a shake of the head before grunting out in that alluring deep tone "No. I wish for you to join me tonight." I was taken aback, my lord had never requested I stay by his side during his meal. I had always had whatever the men were having, bread and soup usually. But Dean was actually offering me a meal with him? I assumed it was a test, as he couldn't possibly be serious. "I am very well my lord thank you for generosity. But I will have my meal outside as usual." I bowed once more, but his look stopped me once more, his eyebrows lowered fiercely, I gulped instinctively, it looked like he was about to slay me. "I did not ask you if _**you**_ wished to join me. I requested you join me." His hand motioned to the seat opposite his own. I gulped again, relief washed over me, I wasn't to be punished.

We ate in silence, my thoughts constantly wondering why he had requested I eat with him tonight. When we were finished, he stood up, I was ready to take the bowls to wash, but again, he stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder, it was naturally rough from the work and training, but it had a civility to it, a gentleness that I couldn't begin to truly comprehend, only if I were Dean himself could I understand such a touch and it's complicated meaning, nevertheless I enjoyed the feeling of his hand on me. But it was short lived, just as I was becoming lured in by his hand it was gone, leaving with it a lasting impression, he turned to walk to his bedside, where his evening clothes sat. My hand rose to the place he had recently touched, I pictured his hand still there, quickly I was brought back to the realm of the living as he requested my assistance with stripping off his heavy armour.

I summed the courage as well as mental fortitude it would need to get through this once more, it was increasingly hard for me not to give in to my temptations. I stood, turned to face him, he was staring at me with that same half smile, my eyes averted his own, I was his subordinate, nothing more, I should not look him in the eyes for too long. Besides, if I did, I'd probably be lost within those blue orbs he possessed. As soon as I had stripped off the top plate mail, the smell hit me, all that toughness burst forth like the opening of a wine case, it was an instant smell I adored. Secondly I removed the chainmail sleeves, his strong arms looked harder than the steel themselves, his scars whipped across him like the lashing that held his armour in place. His torso chainmail was then removed, I stood there like a fool briefly as I hesitated to take his simple top off, but then I was again surprised when he took it off himself, he even offered me a smile which I was only able to briefly see as my eyes darted down to his muscle filled body. Scars that made me want to trace them with my finger, a body so tough and tense it made me want to ease it with kisses.

However now came the time for his lower half, which made me secretly tingle with excitement. I put his armour across his bed space as I lowered myself in front of him, it was a strange sensation whenever I did this. I had knelt in front of Dean plenty of times before, showing my loyalty, but whenever we were alone and I was so close to him, it excited me beyond words. I took his leg guards off, then his leg garments needed removed, I pulsed between my legs, becoming hard. As my face was mere inches from his manhood, I looked up to him, he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side inquisitively, seeming to ask, "why have you stopped?" So I continued, gripping the binding at the top of his garments I pulled them down, freeing his legs to the air, my head was low as so were my eyes, he lifted his legs one at a time for me to get his garment free. I then was about to get up as temptation was taking over before something truly unexpected happened. His hand once again placed upon my shoulder as I looked up, this time I thought I understand that look he had given me earlier, he wanted me. But that couldn't be, he was a lord and I was his servant, not to mention we were men! But his touch kept me next to his manhood, that's when I looked and saw, his member was erect too. My heart leaped into my throat, he wanted me.

I then just did what my body wanted to do for so long, my hands reached round to grip his back as my lips kissed his prick, tracing up and down to the tip, before my mouth took his cock into my mouth. I suckled on it gently, slowly I bobbed my head up and down, his body felt so different now, so much more relaxed, but tense from the pleasure residing in him now, a part of him I had never felt before. His groans excited me further, spurring me to continue further as I quickened my pace, a hand even moved to the front to play with his balls then to pump him a little. I felt his cock drool and I enjoyed the taste, it made me take a breath and swallow his essence. Soon I was motioned to stand with that same tender but firm hand, I smiled to him and him to me as we kissed deeply and passionately, his hand tracing the edges of my clothes, wishing them to be off, and my body free like his. I practically ripped them off in anticipation, a fiery side of me was ignited and it was far from being quelled. Is this how he felt in battle? So alive and full of vigour? I could then understand his love for battle, but somehow I felt as though I would follow him into battle because I had loved him and not the wars, I would want to protect him. Perhaps it is why I loved making sure his attire and weapons were so heavily protected and cared for. His kiss on my lips banished the thoughts and I was left a wanting man, they were perfect, had the softness that his body lacked, but retained the firmness and readiness of a man at war, a perfect longing kiss. I was now naked and free, our cocks bounced against each other and I wanted him.

I stopped kissing him and pushed his armour off the bed and I bent myself over the edge of it, raising my back to the air, wanting, needing him to go deep into me. I was happy that he obliged, and his cock entered me slow and gentle, it was a painful experience, it was large and thick, but I wanted it, I turned to thanking the lord for the sweet embrace, "Ah oh God!" I gripped the bed sheets tightly shutting my eyes tightly as he slowly had entered me fully. Then slowly he pumped himself inside me, I was groaning as was he, I turned to see the face of my lord, my lover, it was that of love as well, but not the love I had seen so many times before in him, it was love for me. A feeling I had longed for, I then only wanted to give myself up to him. He continued thrusting into me and I groaned, whined, like I was now begging him for me, we both began sweating, I so badly was throbbing, he seemed to have read my body language or perhaps even my mind? Because his hand reached under me and took a firm grip of my prick and pumped it like he had been pumping inside me, the two together was making me crazy, I wanted to burst.

I don't know how long had passed, but it wasn't long enough before I felt him grunt, convulse and grip me tightly as his member throbbed and twitched wildly as it released his seed into me. I moaned loudly at the feeling, before laying there as he laid above me, we both panted and then he pulled himself free of me, a feeling that felt just as good as when he entered me. I then realised I hadn't released my seed, he smiled as he saw my cock still erect, turning me to sit on the edge of the bed he lowered himself before me. Naturally I would never allow Dean to do this, but tonight was special, he took me in his mouth and it was a sensation that made me almost erupt instantly, but I wanted it to last so I tried holding it. But it was a futile attempt, Dean made me crazy with desire and I soon was at the mercy of my body, soon I burst forth with my seed with a cry of pleasure as my body shook with arousal as his mouth was filled with my seed. He happily swallowed it and then he laid beside me and we kissed and just enjoyed how bright the night seemed tonight. But for me, everything seemed brighter.


End file.
